


One moment to another

by Nanjolbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Cullenlingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nanjolbutt
Summary: Somehow things escalated quickly





	One moment to another

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in July 2016 but was too nervous to post it, a year later I've decided to upload it anyway, because why not.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> This wasn't originally meant to be smut, but somehow I sinned anyway.

“So Kussun, are you currently interested in anyone?” Nanjou asks during their chat. Kussun had come over to her apartment for the evening as they both had a gap in their busy schedules. With both of them growing in popularity, times like this were rare and so they would talk for hours about anything they could think of to make the most of their limited time together. 

“I do have my eye on someone i suppose~” Kussun answers mischievously with a slightly playful tone, hoping to provoke some cute reaction from Nanjou.

Nanjou tries to hide her mild jealousy, ok, maybe it wasn’t so mild, it was quite a strong sense of jealousy. Either way she tried to hide those feelings sparked by Kussun’s answer and instead she attempted to cover it up with curiosity. “So who is the lucky person?” Nanjou inquires, as casually as possible.

Kussun had no intention of telling Nanjou that it was her until she saw the look of jealousy in the other woman’s eyes, that look gave her a shot of hope that Nanjou maybe, just maybe, had feelings for her too. The younger woman decided to take the risk. She grabs the top of Nanjou’s arms and goes to whisper in her ear, but nothing comes out. “I can’t tell you” she says at a barely audible level. Instead she leans back slightly and moves her hand up to rest on Nanjou’s cheek before pressing her lips to the older woman’s.

A storm of different feelings hit Nanjou’s body in that moment. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding. From confusion, panic and shock to a strange sense of comfort, her emotions conflicted against one another. She knew that many problems would spiral from this but she couldn’t bring herself to care in that moment. Her body could only focus on one thing: Kussun’s soft lips moving against hers.

Kussun’s heart was beating fast with the excitement of finally being able to touch the woman she loved in a way that meant they were more than just friends. Not only that, Nanjou didn’t flinch away from the kiss, nor was she making any effort of pulling back from it. She opened her eyes to see Nanjou’s closed ones with a slight frown on her face and a blush spread across her cheeks. She felt a spike of confidence at seeing Nanjou so content and decided to see where the boundaries were. She pressed her tongue at the other woman’s lips, which opened, sending shiver down Kussun’s spine. 

Whilst she was lost in the moment, Kussun’s tongue had somehow made its way into Nanjou’s mouth, causing a wave of pleasure to shiver through her body. These overwhelming sensations soon became too much for her and as the waves crashed through her body, muffled moans escaped the depths of her throat. Embarrassed, Nanjou pulled out of the kiss, her face growing increasingly redder as she lowered her head. “Ah I-i got a bit caught up in it, sorry”. She looked up to see a wide-eyed, blushing Kussun staring at her with one hand touching her lips, the other still on Nanjou’s upper arm.

It had gone better than Kussun expected, not only did Nanjou accept the kiss, she clearly enjoyed it as well. Hearing the unusual sounds that exited the older woman’s vocal chords sent a tingling sensation through her body, residing as a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. Although now she was at an even greater loss for words than before and was struggling to think of anything that would comfort Nanjou in her embarrassed state. “I love you Nan chan”, Kussun said softly. Those were the only words that she could think of right now that would be appropriate for the situation.

“I love you too”, Nanjou said quietly; a small, lopsided smile appearing on her face. 

Kussun shuffled closer to Nanjou on the sofa they were sat on till their foreheads were touching. She intertwined her hands with Nanjou’s and pushed her lightly against the armrest and started gently kissing down her throat. She removed her hands from Nanjou’s to unbutton the top of her blouse. “Is this ok?”, Kussun asks before proceeding. 

Nanjou nods in response, unable to use words at this point. She aids Kussun in getting her top off, blushing all the while. She feels Kussun’s lips on hers again, this time arousing her much more than the last. Ah, somehow Kussun seemed to have moved so that she was now sitting in her lap, causing certain areas of Nanjou’s body to tingle. Nanjou realises that she was only taking and not giving so she moves her trembling hands underneath Kussun’s shirt, slowly moving them upwards. Once she reaches her breasts, Nanjou reaches to Kussun’s back to unclasp her bra, failing to do so for the first three tries.

Feeling Nanjou’s struggling, Kussun removes her hands from Nanjou’s hair and pulls back from the kiss, chuckling slightly at her. This earned her a frown from Nanjou which turned into a pout when Kussun reached around an unclasped her bra for her. Though the pout didn’t reside on Nanjou’s face for long as Kussun lifts up her top and bra, taking them both off at the same time. This gave Nanjou a clear view of her bare breasts, to which her eyes widened.

Nanjou let out breath she didn’t know she had been holding in as she moved her thumbs to press against Kussun’s nipples. “A-Ahh! Nan-chan!” Nanjou flinches at Kussun’s sudden increase in volume and gives her a questioning look, asking wether she should continue. “Please” is all Kussun manages to breathe out before resting her forehead on Nanjou’s once again. To this, Nanjou felt her heart jolt and started using both of her thumbs to rub at Kussun’s breasts.

“Ah! Mmmmm~” Feeling Nanjou’s touch in such a sensitive area sent spikes of pleasure coursing through Kussun’s body, making it impossible for her to contain the noise she was making. She continued with removing Nanjou’s bra, undoing it in one. 

This caused Nanjou to stop her actions so that she could remove the article. Before she could continue pleasuring Kussun, she felt soft lips planted on her, teeth grazing and softly biting her clavicle. This erupted soft moans from Nanjou which quickly increased in volume as Kussun’s mouth moved onto her nipples. As Kussun’s tongue moved around her areola she was suddenly brought to the attention of the warmth between her thighs, and she rubbed them together to try an alleviate some of the tension.

Noticing Nanjou’s series of actions, Kussun slid her hands down the older woman’s sides, hooking her thumbs on the waistband of her jeans and pulling them off, which required her to get up and Nanjou to stretch her legs out on the sofa. When getting back on the sofa, Kussun grabbed Nanjou’s calves, putting them over her shoulder. Placing one hand on Nanjou’s thigh, she put the other one on the woman below her’s crotch, rubbing at her clit through her panties. 

Nanjou’s hips canted up at the touch and she found herself breathing quicker and heavier as Kussun applied more pressure. Well, until Kussun stopped rubbing and removed her hands, to which Nanjou whined at. When Kussun removed her hands she tugged at the hem of Nanjou’s panties, pulling them down. “Heh, you’re pretty wet down here, Nan-chan~” Kussun says teasingly, a grin spreading on her face. “S-shush” is all Nanjou manages through her laboured breathing, the tips of her ears turning red. 

“How cute~”, Kussun thought at the facial expression on Nanjou that she’d never seen on her before. She put her hands onto Nanjou’s hips, holding them down before moving her head and planting a kiss onto Nanjou’s clit, causing the woman’s thighs to tense and a small squeak to escape her lips, muffled by Nanjou’s hand. Kussun, noticing that Nanjou is trying to not make any noise, withdraws from between her thighs and leans over to remove Nanjou’s hand and presses a small, sweet kiss to her lips. “Don’t worry about your moans, i want to hear them” Kussun whispers, her voice laced with lust.

Nanjou’s breath hitched in her throat at the tone of Kussun’s words and she watched her saunter down to the area between her thighs before- “Ah! Ahhh! Kusunnnnn!!” Kussun’s tongue pressed onto Nanjou’s clit, then circled her entrance before pushing into her, eliciting a gasp and a series of loud moans from the older woman. Nanjou almost covers her mouth instinctively, but prevents herself from doing so and decides to grab the side of the sofa with one hand and places the other on Kussun’s head to stop herself from doing it again. She then starts to feel her body shaking from the immense pleasure of Kussun’s tongue plunging into her and moving around inside of her and she can feel herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge of climax. Nanjou moves her hand so both are now onto Kussun’s head as the younger woman’s tongue twists up and strokes the roof of Nanjou’s vagina, pushing her over the edge. “O-oh god, I’m gone“

Kussun could feel all of Nanjou’s muscles tense as she climaxed and she opened her eyes to watch her beautiful form writhe and shake with pure pleasure, moaning all the while. The trembling started to subside as Nanjou came down from her high, her grip on Kussun loosening and her breathing calming, somewhat returning to normal. Kussun swipes her hand up from the base of other woman’s vagina to prevent as much of the warmth spilling out from going onto the sofa as possible. She then proceeded to lick the liquid from her hands before cleaning the area around her mouth.

Nanjou could only watch, still heaving slightly, as the other woman licked her juices from her hands. She slowly got up into a sitting position and then carefully pushed Kussun onto the sofa so their positions changed, meaning Nanjou was now on top. Moving her legs so that she was now essentially straddling Kussun’s leg, she pushed the thigh that was between the younger woman’s legs against her crotch causing her to squirm slightly. Going back to her earlier stance, she put both of her hands on Kussun’s breasts, squeezing softly which enticed a low hum from the woman below her. 

This kind of situation is something kussun thought would only occur in her fantasies, Nanjou above her, embarrassed and slightly nervous whilst softly groping her. While she was admiring the way Nanjou looked down at her, the woman on top of her had moved her hands to the hem of Kussun’s skirt and was pulling both that and her panties off. “Y-you’re pretty wet yourself” Nanjou tries to tease Kussun by using her earlier comment, making the younger woman giggle softly. “You’re so cute sometimes Nan chan” she jests, once again evoking that cute frown that the older woman does. 

Nanjou feigns annoyance at the other woman’s teasing, but she can never stay mad at her. Nanjou puts an arm by Kussun’s head to support herself as she leans over and inserts a single finger into the younger woman as payback, causing Kussun to gasp and move her hips up to meet Nanjou’s finger. She moves her finger in and out of the woman below her, slowly at first but gradually picking up in speed which elicited louder and louder moans from Kussun. Once she had got into a rhythm, Nanjou added another digit whilst smiling down at the woman below her.

"Ahhh, Nan channn!!" Kussun could feel herself being brought close to her own climax by the increasing pace of Nanjou’s fingers and the way she was slyly smiling down at her. It was when he older woman decided to add a third digit that she knew she was well and truly gone. “Nan chan! I-Im-!!” Kussun roughly grabbed the sofa as she climaxed, her back arching and brokenly screaming. She could feel her muscles failing her as she came down from her intense orgasm and felt an extreme amount of tiredness hit her.

In admiration at how beautiful Kussun looked while in pleasure, Nanjou forgot that her fingers were still inside the girl below her. While taking them out she did the same as Kussun had done earlier, swiped them up to collect the warm juices and then licked her fingers clean, still smiling down at the recovering Kussun below her. “I love you, Kussun~”

“I think you’re probably at a level now where you can just call me Aina” Kussun stated.

Nanjou was taken slightly aback by the sudden change. “Eh?! A-Aina san”

Kussun grinned at Nanjou’s difficulty saying her name. “Drop the honorific, just Aina” 

“I love you A-Aina” Nanjou tried to say as casually as possible. “It sounds weird! If i have to call you that, then you have to call me Yoshino!”

“I love you too Y-Yoshino!” Kussun stutters. “Yeah, this might take some getting used to. Anyway i’m tired, lets go to bed”

“I agree, lets go. We might catch a cold out here without any clothing!” Nanjou got up from the sofa and collected both hers and Kussun’s clothes, blushing a bit when picking up the younger woman’s bra and panties. After that she held out her hand to help Kussun up before leading her to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible for writing smut and I'm terrible at writing smut. 
> 
> I deeply apologise (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
> (Also sorry if there's any grammatical errors, I think I got rid of most of them when proof reading, but I'm only human)


End file.
